First and Last
by trina-twilightfreak
Summary: Full Summary inside: Edward & Bella are childhood friends who got separated at age 10. After 6 yrs,they were reunited. Will friendship remain? Or will it change? A cute story where children are more committed to friendship and love than adults ever were.


**Romance/Friendship**

**First and Last**

**Summary:**

Have you ever had a friend that has been with you ever since you can remember? That acts more of a LOVER when both of you can't yet spell the word? That you seemed to care even more than anyone else? What if you both got separated, and met later, after a long time? Will the friendship remain? Or will it lead to something more? And who says that a child's understanding of love is shallower than grown-ups? Bella doesn't think so… Edward totally agrees with her.

A cute story of friendship and love, where children seemed more committed to love than grown-ups ever were.

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella were childhood best friends, though their relationship was unlike one – they act more as a couple even then. However, they got separated at age ten. Seven years later, they were reunited when Bella came back to Forks and attended the same school as Edward. Will their friendship remain, or will love blossom instead? And how could they deal with distractions on their way, like delusional Tanya's constant bugging at Edward and Jacob's unwavering infatuation at Bella? <em>(And, don't worry; they'll turn teenagers on the third chapter. )<em>

* * *

><p><em>(<strong>AN:** I know. I'm not good at creating summaries. But, come on! Give it a shot! I promise to pour my heart in this work. A little review wouldn't hurt. I'll even give you virtual cookies. _

_Just a short story to share: I actually had a childhood friend before who acts a lot like a lover, though I don't even know the kind of thing called 'love' way back then. He was so sweet and all caring. But we got separated. The sad part is, I couldn't even remember his surname, so I couldn't even track him on facebook. Therefore, to create my own happy ending, I'll make sure little Edward and tiny Bella will get theirs!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Children's Definition of Love

**Third-Person POV (For Now)**

_Edward Age Five: Bella Age Four_

Bella was very excited to see Edward and hurriedly ran to his room. With pounding little fists, he ushered him to wake up. Unable to drive a response out of him, she opened his door without even asking for his permission.

When she saw Edward still lying asleep, she went directly to him, hugging him and yanking him up.

Five-year-old Edward never found Bella irritating. In fact, they never had a fight unlike most children their age do. And he was not irritated even now when his friend forcefully woke him up. He stood up, a smile already forming in his lips, and smiled further when upon opening his eyes and seeing his best friend.

Bella hugged him immediately, too excited to contain her energy and squealed "Happy Birthday Edward!" Edward hugger back, still smiling, and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. Then, Bella released him and kissed both of his cheeks and his forehead.

Suddenly, Bella brought out a small box and put it in Edward's hands. "It's my gift. I tried to buy with my own money. Open it!" She shouted with joy. Edward's eyes grew brighter.

"You don't have to do that, but I'll open it."

What was inside the small box was a piece of jewellery. A bracelet, to be exact, where there were words carved "EDWARD, MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER. B"

Growing very happily, Edward hugged Bella tightly saying "thank you! I love it! I'll keep it forever!" He then proceeded to put it around his right wrist and went to usher Bella down the stairs.

It was the reaction Bella really wanted to see. She thought, after all the trouble she went through just to earn money: helping her mother in household chores, which earns her a few penny; doing some things to help Emmett – her and Edward's other playmate; and, helping Grandma Swan bake cakes, she finally was able to buy the bracelet she saw displayed in a certain store and give it to her best friend. Edward's smile made all the effort so worth it.

Very much happy and excited, Bella was visibly bouncing going down the stairs and Edward was carefully assisting her. Then, just as usual, she tripped on her foot. She was about to land face down but Edward being Edward was faster. He immediately hugged her waist and steadied her, gripping the stair rail for support.

When Bella was finally safe, Edward smiled at her and made a promise. "From now on, I'm going to piggy-back you whenever you walk the stairs, even from your own room. That way, I'll be sure that you'll never fall down the stairs and get hurt."

Bella hugged him around his neck. Edward then proceeded on carrying her in his back. Then he went down the stairs with a giggling Bella hugged around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV (For Now)<strong>

_Bella and Edward Age 5_

Bella was sitting down, her hand aching tremendously. She might have her broken her bone or something. Stupid John, she thought. Bella was forced by her classmate in Kindergarten to run with him, and then all of a sudden, he rushed her. She stumbled forward but tried to save herself, a knee-jerk reaction, by falling palm-faced on the ground. As a result, her hand seemed to ache from the impact and she was finding it hard to bend it.

Biting her lip, she forced herself not to cry. If Edward were to see her, she was sure he would be hurt too. Edward was always sad whenever something happens to Bella.

Soon enough, Edward found her. He immediately saw her watery eyes and determined expression – the he always get whenever Bella was stubbornly shadowing her pain, and his own eyes were instantaneously filled with concern and pain.

"What happened to you?" He asked, voice strain as he was sitting down.

"Nothing. John told me to run and I fell."

He hugged her immediately then ushered for her to stand up.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice laced with his own torment just thinking that some accident happened to Bella and he was not there to 'save' her.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I did as he told – to run with him – so he pushed me."

She then bit her lip, this time knowing she had said too much already.

Anger replaced the concern and torment in Edward's eyes.

"He pulled you?" he yelled angrily.

Bella only nodded.

"Where is he?" he scanned the crowd, instinctively reaching for Bella's hand.

"Ouch!" Bella suddenly cried in pain. Edward automatically looked at her.

"I'm sorry. What did I do wrong?"

Bella shrugged. "No, it's not you. When John pushed me, I think I broke my hand."

Bella had never seen this look that coursed on Edward. It was deadly and scary. She flinched at the sight of her best friend. Since she'd known him, she never saw him as mad as this. The only expression she knows Edward was capable of was polite (or crooked) smile, happiness, adoration, amusement, playfulness, sometimes irritation (though never directed to her), sadness, incredulousness, thoughtfulness… and other more expressions, but this– this look? It was _terrifying_. To be honest, it was too much fury on a child's face.

"Wait here," Edward instructed. Bella only nodded at him. Edward then left.

After a few minutes, she saw some children running, shouting that their classmates were fighting. Bella also ran (she stumbled three times though she did not fell) to where the commotion was taking place. Then, she saw Edward punching her classmate John on his mouth. Blood was already gushing from Edward's forehead.

"Edward!" she shouted, hugging him from his back, trying to stop him.

"Bella?" Edward answered in shock.

"You're hurt," she remarked in a sad tone, going to touch his forehead. And then she felt queasiness and her stomach lumped but tried to hold herself uptight. Bella has always feel nauseated upon the eight and _smell_ of blood, and Edward knows this. He covered his cut with his hand and stepped away from Bella, only to be hugged tighter by her.

Just then, they both heard a wailing cry from John. His face was swelling and his lower lip has a cut.

Almost instantaneously, the teacher came to them, checking what the source of the commotion was. When she spotted Edward, Bella and John, she scolded them and told them to go to the principal. However, Edward stopped her.

"Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV (For Now)<strong>

_Edward and Bella Age Six_

Bella was crying at the bathroom. Her eyes red and her face laced with tears. Edward came pounding at the door and Bella came out, barely looking at him, only staring at the floor.

Edward hugged her immediately but was alarmed when Bella yanked away. Hurt was already prominent in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me as a best friend anymore?" He was trying hard not to show the pain he feels but it was still noticeable in his voice.

"No, of course not. I always like you. But Cassie said that I shouldn't be with you because you're a guy and I'm a girl. She said girls don't play with guys."

"That's not true. She doesn't know that because she doesn't have friends that are guys."

"Then Raffy came and told me that… he told me that…" then Bella looked at Edward. "He said that Cassie was right and that their friends are laughing at you because you're always with me and I'm a girl and then… Cassie called me… ugly Bella."

Bella started crying again. Edward wiped her tears by his hands.

"Bella, that's not true. I don't want you to go away from me. I'll be hurt. And Cassie doesn't know that because she doesn't have a best friend like you. And Raffy doesn't know that as well because he's not your best friend. And Bella, you are never ugly. You are beautiful. You are very beautiful."

Something warm melted Bella's heart but she couldn't tell why she is feeling that way. She looked at Edward's green eyes, and probed at his cute face, almost-red but natural lips, pale white skin and penny-colored hair. She saw that compared to her friend, she is very plain. Indeed, she is ugly, as Cassie says.

"But you are very good-looking. You are very beautiful. I _am _ugly." She couldn't think anything beautiful about her. Her hair is brown, unlike the blond hair of Rosalie's, the most beautiful girl in the school. Her eyes were chocolate brown as well; Rosalie's were blue. Her skin is as white as a ghost; Rosalie's were as white as Edward's. Bella's paler than both them.

"No. Don't ever say that. You are never close to ugly. You are very beautiful. Cassie isn't and she's jealous, so she says you're ugly."

Edward held her hands. Bella wiped her tears when she saw how sincere Edward was with what he said. She smiled, for the first time feeling that she might be beautiful because Edward says so and Edward doesn't lie to her. Edward made her feel beautiful.

"Bella, I think I need to see Raffy and punish him for insulting you. I can't harm Cassie because she's a girl, and father says I shouldn't harm girls. But I could deal with Raffy."

"No," Bella immediately reprimanded. "No you don't. Last time you punched John and you were yelled by the principal. Then you were scolded by your parents. No, I don't want that to happen again. And then your forehead was bleeding and you were hurt."

"But Bella…" Edward tried to reason out.

"No," Bella cut him immediately. "If you do that… I'll blame myself!" Although Bella doesn't like trying to guilt-trap Edward, in her little mind; she already knows that it is the most effective way to will him not to continue his course. And she knew that it is always her fault.

Edward was trying to go against it but he knew Bella was right she'll be sad and she'll blame herself. Not that she has anything to do with it, but it's just the typical Bella – always so selfless. Then he finally decided to agree with her. Bella hugged him, smiling. _How could I live without her? And she thought of staying away from me? That is just impossible._

Though Edward's mind is still young, he already knows the consequences of being without his best friend. He knows the feeling would be excruciating and he would not like it nor live through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV (For Now)<strong>

_Edward and Bella Age Seven_

Edward and Bella were playing volleyball. Bella wanted to know how to play it because a lot of her girl classmates were playing it. Edward reluctantly agreed, knowing that his best friend might have accidents while playing. Bella has always been a klutz.

Just as Edward had feared, Bella landed an accident when she was trying to catch the ball, only this time, it's because when Edward passed her the ball, her hands were not quite as ready. So, the ball smacked on her face.

_Ow._ She thought, rather than say, as she felt the pain at the same time. It did indeed hurt, though it was not enough to make her cry. She'd had worse.

"Edward, I'm okay," she immediately uttered, knowing that Edward would come worrying about her.

Then she saw something she had never seen before – Edward's tears. He's eyes were tearing silently as he ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella never saw Edward cry. Not when she punched John and was bleeding. Not when his parents scold him. Not when his foot broke when he caught Bella when she was slipping. Not when his classmates mock him, or when his teacher scold him for not doing his assignment (though at that time it was actually Bella who forgot to do her assignment and Edward passed his to her to spare her from embarrassment). But now, Edward is crying. Bella doesn't know what to do.

"What happened, Edward? What did I do?"

"No," Edward said in between sobs. "You did nothing wrong. I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. It is my job to protect you, even from yourself. And I hurt you. I can't forgive myself."

"Edward," Bella said in a calming voice. "No, it was accident. You did nothing wrong. I'm just clumsy, is all. You don't want to hurt me. You never wanted that. It's okay."

Edward's tears finally stopped falling. He looked at Bella's eyes and saw how she never thought he purposefully hurt her, and that there was nothing to forgive because he was not at fault in the first place. Edward never cried before, but everyone has a weakness; for him, it is Bella. It's always has been Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella. You don't know how bad I feel. I'm so sorry."

"Shh..." Bella hushed him. "It's okay. I forgive you, though there's nothing to forgive." She wiped away his tears. "You never want to hurt me. I know that. Stop feeling bad. I'll feel bad too."

And by that, Edward tried to smile, though it didn't touch his eyes.

Bella kissed both his cheeks and hugged him. Edward did the same – he hugged her back. Then Edward felt how warm Bella is. He felt something about her that made him forgive himself. _This will be the last time I will hurt Bella._ He promised to himself. And with that, he was finally able to totally forgive himself.

When they parted, Bella finally saw the smile she always liked seeing in Edward – the genuine crooked smile she always adores.

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV (For Now)<strong>

_Edward and Bella Age Eight_

Edward was continuously twining and untwining Bella's hair in between his thumb and his index finger, while he watches her sleep – a smile was hovering at his lips.

"Edward," Bella sighed his name again. Edward's smile turned to a grin.

Edward knew that Bella always talks in her sleep. He loves seeing that. And now, he was inside Bella's bedroom, sitting down at the floor near Bella's bed, watching her sleep.

Bella's eyelids fluttered and they finally opened. The first thing she saw is her best friend's smile. She smiled back in return.

"Hey," she called him.

"Happy Birthday," Edward politely greeted. Lately, Bella has noticed Edward getting gentler and gentler. She thought it was because Mr. Masen was teaching him nonstop about being a gentleman.

Bella stood to sit on her bed.

"Thanks."

Edward hugged her and kissed both her cheeks and her forehead. Bella chuckled at this, remembering that Edward rarely kisses her. Most of the time, it was her that kisses him.

"When did you get here?"

"A while ago. Your mom let me in. I can't bring myself to wake you up seeing how you were sleeping peacefully." In addition to Edward's manners, his way of articulating sentences was also improving.

Edward normally waits for Bella outside her door to piggy-back her going down the stairs ever since Edward promised her on his fifth birthday to carry her like that. That promise was never once broken. Edward even carries her at their school on going up or down the stairs.

Suddenly, Edward yanked Bella to stand up, excitement glistening in his eyes.

"I have a gift for you. We should go down."

Bella scowled a little. She never wants gifts for her birthday but Edward always stubbornly gets her one, claiming that she herself never fails to get him a gift, so it's only fair he gives back in return.

Edward saw the scowl on her friend's face and smiled.

"Bella, be a sport."

Bella reluctantly nodded and headed first to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and brush her hair. Renee taught her to be always clean and neat. Edward waited for her inside her room.

Once she came out, Edward poised to carry her into his back. "Let's go," he ushered and Bella climbed on his back.

Edward was chuckling as he went downstairs with Bella giggling at his back.

They arrived outside Bella's lawn and Bella untangled herself from Edward. Her mouth gaped open as she saw the view ahead.

"It's done!" she squealed in delight, jumping up and down. She almost tripped, but Edward steadied her.

"Yes, it's done. My dad and your dad finished it this morning."

Edward didn't feel the need to tell how he begged for his father to finish their project and how he himself hadn't been able to sleep long to help in whatever he could.

Bella excitedly approached it and marvelled at its beauty. It was a tree house. She has already seen it under construction a few weeks ago, but did not dream of it being finished on her birthday. She immediately went to climb up, followed by Edward who was making sure she does not fall.

Once she reached the last step, she was entranced by the view below and immediately situated herself on the window where she could see almost everything. She was so happy she started jumping again, and when she caught sight of a small box in the little table, she got it and opened it. A necklace was what was inside the box, or more accurately a locket, where there inside were her and Edward's picture, and outside it were letters 'E' and 'B'. Bella jumped again in happiness, hugging Edward tightly. Edward could not contain his happiness as well that Bella liked his gift and hugged her tighter. And then Bella kissed both Edward's cheeks and his forehead.

"These are the best gifts I have ever received! Thank you!"

Edward grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV (For Now)<strong>

_Edward and Bella Age Nine_

_**(A/N: Chapter 1 still in progress. Chapter 1 yet unfinished)**_


End file.
